Can't Always Be Quiet
by LaughingFreak
Summary: Home is supposed to be a place of comfort and happiness, but for some unfortunate few that is not the case. She has found some way to finally speak up after so long and his band was going to help her, but unbeknownst to her it won't just be the band...
1. Chapter 1: Sign From Heaven

**Disclaimer**: Don't own because if I did Kagome would have died long ago.

**Can't Always Be Quiet**

**Chapter One: Sign From Heaven**

Her legs trembled as she walked down the dark hallway, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. She was not going to cry anymore, never again. Not ever will she speak unless spoken to from this day forward. It had to be this way. Feeling her body start to weaken more in the state that she's already in, she leaned her back against the wall and tried to catch her breath, slowly but surely gaingin it back. She slid doown the wall and onto the floor, her knees up to her chest and her arms limp at her sides.

She felt cold, but couldn't move too well at the moment to take the time to cover her bare body. There were no sounds, not even a slither or scurry of a rodent could be heard. No one came to her aide. Her whole family ignored her. She resisted the urge to cry, the pain practically killing her, and succeeded in doing so. No more. Weakening further and darkness starting to cover her vision, she gladly welcomed the loss of consciousness, falling sideways onto the floor.

"Never again...never again...never again..." she whispered unconsciously, a single tear falling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Early the next morning, she felt a swift kick to her ribs as a wakening. She groaned in pain, holding the area and wishing that she couldn't feel herself and making herself indifferent and face expressionless, she brought her gaze to meet her intruder's. Her sister's fierce red eyes stared down at her coldly. "Get moving, Kanna. I'm not going to be late for school because of your sorry ass," her older sister informed her, a fan in her and covering half her face. She could care less about her younger sister's state, it was her problem.

When she recieved no response, she turned her back on her and began to head to the kitchen, but stopped before entering as soon as she remembered something. "And get dressed too." Then she disappeared into the kitchen for her breakfast.

Waiting a moment for her body to adjust to her movements, she struggled to her feet, using the wall as a support system. The walk to her room was not that far, but in the state she's in it was difficult for her to reach without falling back onto the floor. Kanna bit her lip again and when she made it back into her room she gave a slight sigh of relief. She took a few staggered breaths at the doorway to try to ease her pain, but failed and decided to just get her supplies for her shower and gather her attire for the day.

She was careful on her way to the bathroom to not bump into any of her brothers and not step on any harmful objects. The shower felt nice on her body and she mewled a little as it helped ease her body, but hissed when the water droplets ran down her scars. She carefully ran the washcloth over her body with soap and cleaned herself as fast as she could without hurting herself. Over the shower, Kanna could hear yelling from her older sister Kagura and a crash following her voice.

With a quick cleaning, she hurriedly dried herself off and got dressed. Her whole attire was white like her hair; the long, silk skirt, the long sleeved turtleneck, and the flip-flops. Everything was white, like the rest of her wardrobe. Kanna brushed her white locks in front of the bathroom mirror after she brushed her teeth and found that there, on her cheek, was a bruise that colored darkly in contrast to her pale white skin. She ignored it, the only thing she could really do, and continued with her task at hand. When the brushing part was completed she put a fake white lily in the rightside of her hair and put another in the left.

As soon as she finished, she walked out of the bathroom, holding on tightly to her supplies, and headed to her bedroom. Just as she was about to get to her destination she just barely got out of the way of being bomboarded by her older twin brothers, Kageromaru and Juromaru. Kagura followed swiftly after them, pushing her forcefully to the wall to get her out of her path, yelling at the two to get to the bus stop and stop messing around. Kanna only watched them go by and then quickly got into her room to set her hygiene products aside and get her messenger bag.

She walked out of the house, passing all her brothers quickly so as not to hurt, and headed to the bus stop. But just before she could get pass her garage she heard a deep voice resound from inside. She turned to it, the garage door opening to reveal her father, Naraku, on the other side. "I'll give you a ride," he said as he got into the car, but she didn't miss the evil glint in his eyes before he got in. Her siblings passed her and went to get on ther bus, ignoring successfully. They knew what was to come, but that didn't mean they had to care. Their family motto: Watch out only for yourself.

Clenching and unclenching her fists, she nodded and went to get into the passenger seat of the car, buckling her seatbelt. The car revved into life and they were out of the garage on the road. Her heartbeat quickened as the ride continued and knew that she wasn't going to be in time for school before it started. Her knowledge was confirmed when she felt her father's hand inbetween her thighs and she only kept her face impassive, but her body betrayed her by shaking very subtly that you couldn't tell unless you knew how she was. "You're going to be a little late for school today, Kanna. I've been thinking that you and me should be spending more time together," he said, his eyes still on the road in front of them, but his hand creeping up her thighs.

She nodded indifferently, not sure how long she could keep up facade. In her peripheral vision she saw him smirk and suddenly the scenery outside changed from buildings to the inside of a car garage. She knew the place quite well. It belonged to her late grandfather, Onigumo, who gave the garage to her father just before he died. The place hasn't really been used for what it was used before. Since his death her father has used it for his abuse on her sometimes before school would and cause her to late. Naraku saw nothing wrong with it. It was close to school so that was all that mattered.

"Get into the backseat," he ordered her, unbuckling his own seatbelt and waiting for her to do as he said.

Kanna did as was told, unbuckling her seatbelt and hefting her messenger bag off her shoulder, then climbing into the backseat. Her stomach began to churn as she watched her father come crawling into the back with her, his hands quickly finding their way up her legs to the hem of her underwear and pulling them off and dropping them onto the car floor. He removed her long skirt that was in his way from her hips and stared satisfyingly at her. She trembled and tried block his view of her by closing her legs, but they only got forcefully pushed open, a growl escaping his lips. "Don't go doing that, Kanna. You remember what happened last night, don't you?" he said, lifting her shirt above her bra covered breasts.

Naraku unlatched her bra easily and lifted that over her breasts as well. He moaned at the sight of them. Kanna wasn't overly endowed, but wasn't underdeveloped either, she was just right. She squirmed uncomfortable, trying to keep quiet and not whimper. The man snorted at this. There was no way he was going to have be quiet through this process, never quiet. He wants her whimpers, her screams, her cries. He loved hearing them from her because she was always quiet and reserved, so he loved to make her reserve break and watch her writhe from this abuse.

He bit cruelly into her shoulder, almost drawing blood and the scream he recieved made him harden considerably. He moaned into her shoulder and then brought his gaze to her eyes, her eyes that were filled with pain. With a smirk, he licked her throat and said, "You're my favorite, Kanna, and I'm only doing this because I love you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was second period by the time she got to school and got to sit in class. Her teacher wasn't to excited about her tardy, but said nothing. The staff members in the office were the same way, they said nothing about her appearance or her about how late she got to school. Her classmates, however, did question her, they always did. As soon as she was seated and began taking the notes, her classmates whispered quietly to each other as to not alert the teacher. Kanna just ignored them. They didn't really know anything, so she had no reason to say anything to them.

School has never been easy for her either. She's smarter than the majority of her classmates, with maybe two or three that rival her intelligience, and that has always caused problems. As of right now, she's supposed to be only a freshmen in high school, but got bumped to junior year because of excellent grades, test scores and the fact that her teacher asked her if she found everything too easy. Of course, she answered yes and that was that. Now she was in the same grade as Kagura and people found her stuck up and thought her a freak because of her quiet, reserved attitude and how smart she is.

She only spoke when called upon.

By the time lunch came she was seated by herself with an Anne Rice novel in her hands, reading. People paid no mind to her as they walked by, in all reality, no even acknowledged her at school. Not even her family. Students thought her a freak or were intimidated by her and her family just didn't care enough to be around her. Sometimes people would eye her, but most of the time it was at some of the visible marks on her body. It doesn't bother her either, seeing as how she even bother with trying to hide it.

Today, though, was different. She felt eyes on her throughout the whole lunch period and whenever she looked up she found nothing. Again, like everything else at school, she ignored it after awhile.

When the bell rang for lunch to be over Kanna left for her locker, but her attention got caught by a flyer on the bullentin board. It was a flyer that was informing of a Battle of the Bands that was coming up in a couple months and the first place winner gets fifty thousand dollars to split between the band and a trophy. Second gets twenty-five grand and third gets ten grand. She took flyer off the bulletin board and placed it in her Anne Rice novel.

Once she turned around she found an upper classman before her. He had long silver hair, narrow, amber eyes, a nice face, lean form, and tall. He wore form fitting jeans, a white tee-shirt that also fit perfectly, combat boots, and a leather jacket. She watched as he stared down at her and run his long, slender fingers through his hair delicately, not even speaking. "Kanna, right?" he asked.

She only nodded and kept herself indifferent as she always was towards anybody.

He stared at her a moment more, then said, "I'm Sesshomaru. I couldn't help but notice you were looking at the flyer for the Battle of the Bands. Are you going to do it?"

She kept quiet.

He narrowed his eyes, sighing. "Well, my band is looking for another singer, so if you're interested then just call me." He gave her a slip of paper and waited to see if she would say anything, but upon getting nothing he left.

Kanna looked at the paper and find his number, then placed that with the flyer and made her way to her original destination.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She layed on her bed, ignoring the mess that her brothers made in her room, and thought about the band idea. It wasn't a bad idea, but could she do it? Would she be able to handle it? She sighed and looked over at her cell phone and the slip of paper next to it. Biting her lip, she listened carefully to the noise in the livingroom to see if Kagura was still busy with her boyfriend. Upon hearing sounds that were close to what was to come next for them, she hesitantly took hold of both objects that she stared at.

Dialing the number that was the paper, she was grateful that she only had a tracfone instead of a contract, her father not going to be able to know about what she's about to do. After a few rings someone finally picked up. "Yes? Who is this?" asked the male voice.

It took a moment for her to speak, but when she did it was deadpan. "Sesshomaru, I have decided to take your offer."

**-to be continued-**


	2. Chapter 2: Sold My Soul

**Disclaimer:** Same old, same old. The mention of the song "Taion" by The GazettE belongs only to them and I only mention it with love and appreciation. The title for this chapter came from a track on The Used's album Artwork and is used in appreciation.

**Can't Always Be Quiet**

**Chapter Two: Sold My Soul**

It was the day after she phoned Sesshomaru and Kanna stood there patiently as she waited for them give their attention to her. At the moment they stood in a corner of the room discussing matters of the band and whether or not they should let her even try to audition, eventually taking their discussion to the table. She didn't really pay too much mind to it, all she knew was that Sesshomaru was fighting for her to be able to at least be able to audition. The other band members she knew of and even what instruments they played, seeing as how they were playing them when she came in with Sesshomaru. Her eyes ran across them as she thought about what little she knew of them.

Sesshomaru. She met him just yesterday when he came up to her. He plays the guitar and does vocals for the band. Girls fond over him at school all the time and since his girlfriend broke up with him they only got worse. He's the one that started the band.

Inuyasha. He's a freshmen, her age, and plays drums for the band. At school he sticks with his main group and doesn't usually spread himself out. He has a girlfriend named Kagome and was the second member of the band.

Koga. A friend of Sesshomaru's that is in his senior year of high school like his friend and plays bass guitar. At school he does soccer, track, and cross country and is a real gentleman from what goes around. He has a girlfriend named Ayame and was the third member to join.

Finally, there's Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend that's in his sophomore year of high school. He plays guitar as well and even though he has a girlfriend, who's name is Sango, he is well known to be a flirt. He was the last member to join.

If you asked Kanna, she thought that the band was already set to go and didn't need her there. They already had everything important that they needed and she didn't see the point in why Sesshomaru would approach her to join. They didn't need anyone for their band, but she wasn't going to think too much on it, if they let her try out for the band then so be it, she will. If they don't she'll start her own. She had stood there patiently for the past thirty minutes and they had yet to come to a common ground over their dispute.

Holding back a sigh, she decided to let her gaze go over the room again. It was only a basement, but seemed more like an entertainment center, if anything. A small stage on one end of the large basement with the bands instruments lay at and an arcade-like setting on the other end. On the sides that connected the two ends were boxes and chairs to sit in while in the very center of the whole room was a pool table, while near that was table and chairs, which was where the band was discussing the situation. It was good sized full basement and she assumed that it bolded well for the band. There was a door on the left wall of the room that led to the outside, that was where she had came in from with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, we don't need anybody else for the band! We've got everything we need!" yelled Inuyasha. He looked a little like his brother, but more rough around the edges than his older brother and much more brash. From what she can tell, the two brothers don't get along. Yet again, that was quite obvious, even if they chose not to speak with the other it would be quite evident in the atmosphere.

Said brother glared at the him, the other two members just shaking their heads, sighing, and said, "Mutt, just let us see what she's got. She may be good enough to consider."

The two have been arguing for the past hour about this.

With a sigh, Miroku stepped in. "Inuyasha, let's just let her try. If we don't like her then there's really nothing to lose. Besides, if Kagome was here she would probably have your head right now for being insensitive."

Koga snorted. "And trust me, I would have no problem telling her about you being an ass. It's always great to see you get whooped around like a dog."

Biting his tongue from retorting back, Inuyasha stomped over to the stage and sat at his drums. Sesshomaru went to his guitar and the rest of the band followed, Koga dragging Kanna by the arm onoto the stage. She wasn't too surprised to being handled like that, it was something she actually expected from people. When she was released from his grasp she found herself standing in the front of the stage and not too long afterward had a microphone forced into her hand. She blinked a little, not exactly sure what to do now. Was she supposed to sing? What song was she supposed to sing?

"What song do you know? We can play pretty much any rock song you can name," asked Koga, strumming the bass lazily.

She stayed silent, only earning a growl from Inuyasha, the frustration emitting off of him in waves. If had the chance, he would probably like to punch her in the jaw. "Can she even talk?" asked the infuriated Inuyasha, clenching onto his drumsticks and almost breaking them.

Kanna stayed silent as Sesshomaru and Koga glared at the brother while Miroku sighed exasperatedly, and then, all of a sudden, there was a voice. "Do you know the song "Taion" by The GazettE?" asked the quiet voice that erupted through everyone on the stage, causing all to look at Kanna. None of them have actually heard Kanna speak before, with the exception of Sesshomaru, who was only surprised by her suddenly speaking up.

They all looked at each other, nodded, and then began to play the song, waiting for her to start singing. When it reached the part where she was to begin she closed her eyes and let the music go through her. And when her voice came out it wasn't that whisper-like monotone, it was strong and full of so much emotion that the young males were entranced when she began to move about on stage. They were all surprised at how well she sang, but there was something else that blew their minds.

How she suddenly became someone else when she started singing.

As they played further and further into the song, forgetting to even tell her that they had all the information they needed, Kanna began to move in a dance to the music and when the she had to sing once again her body stayed in time with the song. Even though all four males were arguing earlier about her doing this pointless audition, none could deny that they wanted her. They all completely and utterly wanted her to be in the band, no ifs, ands, or buts. She was in.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

"We have band practice at my place on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. The other days are used for our own time. We try to practice whenever we can, but usually we all have busy schedules, so sometimes we can't have practice. Are there any questions you have for me? We still have a ways until we get to your house," asked Koga, taking a left turn in his black Sedan.

Kanna shook her head, her gaze never leaving the street ahead of them. She casted a glance towards the speedometer, noticing that he had increased his speed from the speed limit of fifty-five to eighty, passing cars with ease. That in itself told her that him breaking the speed limit happened quite often and that he enjoys it a little too much. When she brought her gaze back before her Koga spoke up again.

"I didn't know why Sesshomaru woud ask you to try out for our band, but then when I saw you perform it left my mind." He stopped at the red light, his finger tapping against the steering wheel impatiently. "Sesshomaru's quite smitten with you, I think," he said, driving as soon as it got off red and turned to green.

She turned her gaze to him, a bit caught off guard, but not enough to knock off her emotionless mask. The only thing that ran through her mind was: why? Why would he be interested in her?

He didn't take his eyes off the road as he made his last turn to the right after slowing at a stop sign. "He probably wanted to get to know, so he asked if you like to join our band, besides the fact that you were looking at that flyer."

When was he going to stop talking?

The question was answered when the car stopped in front of her house. Compared to Koga's house her's was like it belonged to a poor man. It was a one story brick house with only steps leading to the door. Her home ony had three bedrooms, but a full basement with three different rooms that are also used for bedrooms. Naraku had the biggest bedroom on the one level of the house, Kanna's was next to his, and then it was the twins Hakudoshi and Akago. Everybody else slept in one of the three different rooms in the basement: Kagura slept in the room furtherest from the door by herself, Kageromaru shared a room with Goshinki next to Kagura's while his twin Juromaru shared a room with Mousho.

It was a wonder how they got everybody to fit in the house at all, especially since some people in the house liked to bring people home for some activities.

As she was making her way out of the car, she could hear yelling from within the house and you could tell it was multiple people doing so. Just when she was about shut the passenger door Koga asked, "Who are all those people?" His eyes were wide as he heard curses and some things crashing. Kanna gave an inward sigh. This wasn't even the worst of it, they didn't have Naraku or him and all their mothers in the same house. This rukus was stable.

Contemplating for a minute whether not to answer his question, she heard screaming and more streams of curses and decided against it, shutting the door and walking up to her house. Koga watched and waited as she inserted her keys into the keyhole and unlock the door, opening it, the noise louder than before, then shutting it, cutting the noise half down to size. Koga left after she got in, thinking it best that he didn't try to figure this one out.

Besides, he had to meet Ayame at her place after he got her flowers. It was their one-year anniversary after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The white haired girl was shoved to the wall, the end of her sister's fan stabbing into her chest. "Where the hell have you been, Kanna?" yelled Kagura, angry as all get out.

When Kanna didn't answer and only gazed at a different direction Kagura was spitting fire. There was nothing for her to mad at her for, she never really cared about her little sister. She's just had such a bad day at school and her nerves were thin with her brothers, she just needed to take her anger out on someone and who else better than someone that doesn't even retaliate? The white haired girl was like a robot and would probably let anyone take advantage of her.

Smirking, a resounding _SMACK_ was heard and Kanna fell to the floor. She didn't get up. She didn't make a sound. She didn't even move. She just let her older sister take out her anger in her agressive state.

And Kagura was relentless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Koga and Ayame sat at her diningroom table eating the meal she had made for them, the flowers he gave her the center piece and country music playing softly in the background. It was his favorite music genre (he thought Johnny Cash was amazing) and enjoyed listening to it as much as he could. Yeah, he was in a rock band, but that didn't mean he didn't just love country music. He liked rock and all, but he only liked to listen to the classics like the Beetles or Led Zepplin. That didn't mean he didn't listen to any of the recent stuff too, he just didn't enjoy the new stuff. Besides, the rest of the band made sure that he listened to the recent rock songs so he would know them. None of them could stand country.

That's where Ayame and him hit it off and got to know each other. They met on track a year ago, both of them runners, and just started talking about country music when his Brad Paisley cd fell from his duffel bag. They started exchanging copies of cds and then started talking more as the track season progressed. Eventually, he asked her out on a date. They've been together ever since and have enjoyed their relationship to the fullest, telling each other everything and never keeping secrets from the other if they could help it. That's why he had to tell her about today...

Clearing his throat, he said, "We got a new band member today."

Ayame looked at him curiously, her head tilted to the side. "Really? Why?" she asked. It was reasonable to ask considering that the band had all the members they needed.

He shrugged, taking a bite out of his steak, chewing, then swallowing. "Yeah. I don't really know why, though. Sesshomaru just kind of up and asked her to audition then told us it."

"Huh." She put her fork into her mouth, thinking for a moment of the possibilities as to why the band leader (though not everyone calls him that) would do something so uncharacteristic of himself. If you asked her, it was more of a Miroku thing, if anything, but she decided not to question it. "At least it went well. Who was the lucky person?" she asked after taking the fork out of her mouth.

"Kanna," he answered.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "The girl that doesn't speak and wears all white and always seems to be hurt?"

Koga nodded. "Yup. She did surprisingly well actually."

She put her fork down and played with one of her pigtails with her thumb and index finger, biting her lip, as if nervous. After another moment of contemplation, she spoke up, "There's rumors about her, Koga, and they're not nice."

"What kind of rumors?" he asked. He wasn't a big fan of rumors, but sometimes they helped give him an idea of how to handle and think about things until he found out himself.

Twinning a pigtail around her index finger and playing with the end with her thumb, her gaze on the table, she answered, "People say that her siblings aren't close, though that much everybody knows as fact by the way they treat each other during passing period or lunch. But what people really say is that she gets abused and that that's the reason for her quietness. There's also some outlandish ones, but they're not worth mentioning." She looked at Koga uncertainly. "Unless you want to hear them?"

He shook his head and said, "No thanks. Hearing anymore rumors than necessary makes me want to puke." Sitting back in his chair, he sighed. "Well, who knows? No one talks to her and she doesn't really talk to anybody at all herself, so there's really no way to know. I guess we'll see eventually, if possible."

She nodded and smiled mischieviously, eyes glinting dangerously. "Now, lets finish eating! Father won't be home until late and I want to beat you at Wii Boxing before he gets back!"

His eyes brightened up as he stared back at with those same eyes. "Tch, if you could. If you can beat me more times than I can beat you then I'll go with you to your yoga sessions."

She snorted at that, crossing her arms. "If? Trust me, I will. And if you can beat me more than I can you then I'll do your laundry for a month and wash your car in my bathing suit."

"Confident, aren't you?" he asked with a smirk.

She smiled. "No. I just know I'm going to win. So, we got a deal?"

"You've got yourself a deal of despair!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

She shivered, cold and tired, but unable to move from the floor. It was late. She could tell. The door to the house creaked open and slammed shut as footsteps clacked against the floorboards, voices becoming louder as they came closer. They didn't stop for her or help her pained body. They only continued on their way into a bedroom. Not able to resist the urge to sigh, she let out. Naraku brought someone home tonight and by the sound of the females voice it was once again Abi, a woman he's used over and over again.

Relief flooded through her veins as she realized this. That meant that Naraku would leave her alone for a few days while he played with Abi. Those few days, though, always went by fast. He was never happy for long with the women he brings them home, not until he gets rid of them and goes back to her. Kanna satisfies him, but also makes him crave for more. When it came to her he was insatiable, but with the women he messed with he was too easily sated. He'd be back to her in a few days, maybe less, and she only wished that he would leave her along.

Sometimes, when she was in a pool of her deepest despairs, she would wish and wonder what it would be like to have a father that didn't taint her with his touches or use innuendoes towards her. She wondered what it be like to have a father that would love her like a daughter and protect her and be there for her like a real father should.

Sometimes, when her pool of despair deepened and widened, she would wish and wonder what it would be like to have siblings that cared for her and helped her in times of need. She wondered what it would be like to not be beatened by them or had harsh words thrown at her by them, even from her younger ones.

Sometimes, when despair just decided to fill her whole heart, she would wonder what it was like to have a mother at all and not have that died giving birth to her. She wondered if that would've made a difference in her life and if that would've stopped Naraku. She wondered that even if she had a mother if she would be just end up being like her father: abusive.

Sometimes she sondered what it would be like to have a family.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to just be normal.

Sometimes was things that would never come to be in her world. An overactive imagination and too many wishes on her part.

Because when she wakes up she still finds herself here in her hell of a reality called life.

It's cruel, but she faced it everyday.

Just like now.

**-to be continued-**


	3. Chapter 3: The Way Things Are

**Disclaimer:** Typical disclaimer applies.

**Can't Always Be Quiet**

**Chapter Three: The Way Things Are**

The next morning Kanna was woken by another kick to the side and as the morning rays, in all it's beautiful colors, rose lustrously over the horizon of the March morning she pulled herself together and got ready for school. It was a late morning and she knew that she was two hours late to school. Kagura must've had someone over last night too. Her only confirmation was that there was two voices coming from the kitchen instead of one and she knew it wasn't Naraku's or Abi's because Abi works in the morning and Naraku was out in the mornings. She knew everybody's routine and considering that there was no other noise in the house that meant that her brothers were either at school or were out running about and skipping school entirely.

When she reached their kitchen with the hideous wallpaper she did find Kagura and even her new boyfriend making out, Kagura on the counter in only her bathrobe and the male clad only in his red boxers. If she remembered correctly his name was Hiten and he was in the same year as her sister, a junior. She noticed that the bathrobe was becoming opened, revealing more skin, as he nipped at her neck and grasp onto her under the robe, making her moan. Without another look back, Kanna quietly made her way out of the house with her bag and decided to go eat at the cafe near the school. She was already late, so there really wasn't in that much of a hurry.

As she walked she thought about the band. She wondered if it was a good idea. If Naraku found out she wasn't so sure about how he would take it. He didn't like it when she was away from him for long, almost like a possessive lover would be, but nothing of the sort. She was only a slave to his whims that he enjoyed with so much passion within him. It was something she knew very since she began to know better, since she became eleven. In the beginning he flourished her with fatherly affection and cared for her, but then as she got older he became more touchy with her.

She saw the cafe a couple blocks away and made her way down there, making sure there was no traffic heading her way before crossing the street. Her feet trekked the sidewalk at an even pace, her white long-sleeved dress flowing against her skin, the lace at the hem against her knees, as the wind blew. The trees rustled and clouds slowly made their way across the blue of the sky, the smell of grass wafting pass her.

Naraku didn't touch her sexually, no, she was only nine. He only kissed her chastely on the lips everytime he saw her and grew more possessive with her. It was like that until she turned eleven, just a year before she hit puberty, that he took things to the next level and began to touch her body in ways a father shouldn't and teach her things that she shouldn't have to learn from her father that could lead to his own sexual satisfaction. She was only eleven when she learned to satisfy her father with her mouth on his body, in areas she never thought she would lay it at, and became quite familiar with the male anatomy and phyisiology.

A man that was on his way out of the cafe held the door open for her and she nodded her head at him in acknowledgement and as a thank you as she made her way to the cashier to make an order, adjusting her bag she went. The cafe, known as the Higurashi Cafe, been in business for over two years and was the most popular one in the city since it began, especially with the younger population. Lights dimly lit in a soothing manner with the colors of the place coordinated accordingly, the many seats comfortable with wireless internet connection throughout the building, and music that's most popular on the charts right now playing at a considerate level in the background. As Kanna gave her order to the nice and happy cashier, she thought about how when she wanted to work her so she could have a job.

Naraku stopped her from doing that quickly, forcefully letting her know that she didn't need to get a job, that he would always take care of her for as long as she lived. Since then she hasn't tried to get a job like some of her siblings have done successfully, Naraku only turning quickly on his toes to only snatch the opportunity away from her. She's come to terms with it, seeing that that was just how her life went for her. It wasn't in her hands, it was in her father's.

Thanking the lady for her service she made her way to the corner booth with her order, her usual spot if she came here, and sat near the window. She took out her cherry-creamed doughnut and brought her iced vanilla latte closer to her, taking a drink from it. It's not that she needed to eat much, so she got herself something small. This was something that she enjoyed, having time to herself that came so rarely unless everybody in her house was busy out somewhere or if they were all finally asleep. She decided to let a small sigh of contentment pass silently through her slightly open lips.

It was when she was twelve, the age she hit puberty, came around that for the first time she felt her insides churn from the intrusion that her father bestowed into her. It was the first time she had ever had sex and it was not her last. Naraku was quite satisfied and happy to finally have taken her, never able to get the smirk off his face the whole time they were together that time. To him, it was the most wonderful he had ever felt, but to her it was painful. She couldn't stop crying that night, but that didn't stop him from taking her over and over again, even when she bled he kept going until he felt he was satisfied enough to stop. The morning after he was still insatiable and did it to her again until a few hours before he went to work. He whispered love into her ear as she cied when he left. She didn't go to school that day.

That was the day that she stopped calling him dad or daddy and by his birth name Naraku, except to his face. He forces her to call him daddy to him and if she chose not to she was punished harshly, but with "love" as he would say.

Kanna took her trash to the bin and tossed everything out, taking her leave as she trekked her way to school.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshomaru watched as Kanna made her way into her usual spot in the cafeteria, taking out her book to read, and ignoring everything around her. There was something about her that just has him hooked to her, like there was someone undernearth that distant and expressionless exterior. When he brought her to Koga's yesterday he hadn't expected her to sing or perform like that. It was shocking, but amazing. A girl so small such as that with a voice that could get the heavens to sing in a chorus with her, but when she wasn't performing was like stone and hard to read.

The song she chose to sing surprised him as well. He didn't expect her to really know a band like that or sing a song like the one she chose. It was such a strong song, one that spoke of such suffering and despair. It made him wonder why she chose a song like that. Then when she began to perform, oh God! The way she performed had his heart on a string and her voice tugged him to her, his resistance withered away as quickly as most of his resolve. He brought his gaze back to the people at the table, thinking back to the her performance. She stole his heart from him and wished that there was some way to get it back.

Koga noticed the look his friend had and even noticed that when Kanna came in late to school just now that the man's gaze had been there. On her, on Kanna. He smirked. He knew he was right and since there was only the two of them at the table today he decided to bring it up, seeing as how the girls sat at their own table today with Miroku being the only male at the table and Inuyasha sat in the office getting reprimanded for fighting. It was as good a time as any and always better to get things out in the open earlier rather than later. "So I'm right?" Koga asked, his smirk still placed on his lips as he leaned forward with his elbow on the table, his hand placed in the palm of his hand as he stared at his best friend.

"What are you speaking of?" asked Sesshomaru. His friend chuckled when he saw the male tense back into himself.

"Kanna, of course. You like her, I can see it by the way you look at her, Sesshomaru. You can't hide it from me. I've know you for too long," answered the wolf lover, watching his friend's eyes closely for any reaction.

He got the reaction. The silver haired male sighed, leaning back in his chair as he ran long, slender fingers through his hair as his eyes narrowed at his friend. "That's no concern of yours," retaliated the taller male, crossing his arms.

He lifted his chin from it's perch and smiled. "Easy now, Sesshomaru. I'm not saying anything bad about it. Besides, it would be nice to give Rin a mom that would be there and not be gone all the time and have you be happy at the same time. It would be great for you to be happy again after the Kikyo disaster."

Sesshomaru's glare hardened considerable at him and he had to resist the urge to growl at him in anger, instead he kept himself calm, but deadly. "You're treading on thin ice, wolf lover."

Koga just rolled his eye. "Fine fine. Well, you have my blessings if you go for it. Did you talk to that woman last night?"

"Yeah. She's picking Rin up this weekend for a trip to the zoo. I don't know why she bothers, even when Rin is with her she is usually too busy to look after her properly."

Koga nodded and didn't say anymore about it, thinking better of it. He looked over at Kanna and saw that there were new scars on her that she never really bothered to hide, frowning. After taking her home yesterday he was a bit worried for her. There was something going on and it definitely wasn't right, but it wasn't his business until she said something about it to him or the band. He brought his away from her to Ayame and saw the worried expression on her face. She must've caught on to what he was thinking. Sighing, he struck up another conversation with his friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kanna walked to her locker only to be having it blocked by a group of people. This also happened quite often, but she never did anything because even if they saw her they'd never move, so she just usually goes to class without all her materials. It got her in a lot of trouble with teachers, but that didn't matter to her. She's been through worse and it would probably continue that way as well. Why expect anything more? Just as she was about walk off to class she heard something.

"You guys are in her way," a voice said, cold and menacing, and when she turned around the eyes were the same way. Sesshomaru.

The group scrambled off in a hurry and the senior watched them leave as she made her way to her locker, adjusting the to the combination that was assigned to her. When she opened her locker and got the supplies for class out she shut it and turned around to find that the male was still standing there, but a little closer than before. He was staring at her, his eyes portraying nothing as to his motives. She nodded her head in thanks and began walking off to class. "Kanna, we have a band meeting on Saturday. Make sure to bring a list of songs to choose from," informed Sesshomaru, walking off in the opposite direction to his class.

The girl made the note in her mind to do so and find a way to get away from Naraku that day, ignoring the girls that were staring at her in jealousy. They wanted Sesshomaru to talk to them, but instead he spoke to her. To them, she was a low-life, a nobody.

A flutter in her stomach made itself known when she thought about what Koga told her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

School was always a stressful topic for Kagome, but her boyfriend was just as much stress as school was for her. Though, when she heard about Kanna being a new band member from an angry Inuyasha she couldn't help, but be a little relieved-at least in Kanna's case. Kagome firmly believed that there was something terribly wrong with the girl, anybody with eyes could see that since she chose to never hide the scars and bruises, just choosing to never talk about it, and figured that joining the band could be good for her and her mental state.

Plus, it'd be really cool to have another girl to hang out with.

Kagome turned back in her seat a little to look at said girl of her thoughts, giving her a small, friendly wave with a tentative smile. She knew the other girl saw it, but the white haired girl made no notice of it, only gazing at the teacher as he lectured on about how to give proper speeches. Kagome's hand limped a little at Kanna's reaction, but didn't take it too personally. The pale girl was like that with everybody, there was really no other reaction that was expected from her.

She shrugged and turned back around, propping her chin on the palm of her right hand. '_Oh well,_' she thought. That was alright. The girl needed to get used to them and their group, luckily she'll be able to introduce herself properly on Saturday, as well as the rest of the gang, and then after she got used to them they could hang out with each other.

It also didn't hurt that she wanted to unravel the mystery that was Kanna too.

**-to be continued-**


End file.
